streetfighterfandomcom_es-20200216-history
The Next Door
THE NEXT DOOR es el tema musical de apertura utilizado en el videojuego Street Fighter IV en su versión original, interpretado por la banda japonesa EXILE. La versión en inglés "THE NEXT DOOR -INDESTRUCTIBLE-" fue utilizada para las ediciones internacionales del videojuego. Vídeos SFIV (Asia) = center|600 px |-|SFIV (Internacional) = center|600 px |-| Original = center|600 px |-| Inglés = center|600 px |-| Vídeo en vivo = center|600 px Letra Kanji = |-| Romaji = kakenuketeku kaze to hikari wo tagutte takusan no doa wo kugurinuketa itsuno manika tsumi kasanatteku my style mukashi no jibun wo koeteikeru kaga key sou unmei nante ashikase hazushite mune hatte ayunde iku my way open the next door tsugino tobira aketara and then take the floor kagi ni takusu kara tadotta kako let it pass, let it pass it on to the future futashika demo tsurakutemo kono teno naka de jibun dakeno enburemu hikari kagayakaseru tame ni open the door!!! susumitsuzuketeku imi wo toi tsudukeru aruki tsukaretemo just can’t lose my way mabataki suru ma ga oshikunatte yuku tsuyoku naru tame subete wo oikaze ni kaete akirametakunai I wanna give it a try kizutsuku koto ni koukai wa shinai open the next door tsugino tobira aketara and then take the floor kagi ni takusu kara tadotta kako let it pass, let it pass it on to the future futashika demo tsurakutemo kono teno naka de jibun dake no enburemu hikari kagayakaseru tame ni open the door!!! mimi wo sumashitara kikoetekuru “you can stop it” sasayaiteru another myself yowasa misetara owari how i do make myself like this sagashitsuzukeru open the next door tsugi no tobira aketara and then take the floor kagi ni takusu kara tadotta kako let it pass, let it pass it on to the future futashika demo tsurakutemo kono teno naka de jibun dakeno enburemu hikari kagayakaseru tame ni open the door!!! |-| Inglés (-Indestructible-) = I can feel it coming over me I feel it all around me I've been waiting for this moment all my life it's my destiny There's a fire deep inside of me it's waiting to come out now no matter what, no matter how, I know I'll make it through somehow cuz when the road feels too long I'll still be holding on I'm gonna keep on going, I know I'll be strong Indestructible I wont let nobody break me down Indestructible nothings gonna stop me now Indestructible gonna gonna make gonna keep on going Indestructible the last man standing I'm ready for whatever I'm never giving up nothing can break my spirit cuz it's indestructible can't explain it, it's incredible the strength I feel inside me nothing is impossible I know I'll find my way through a storm through the darkest night whatever comes it's alright Not gonna turn around I'm ready, for the future now and when the road feels too long I'll still be holding on I'm gonna keep on going, I know I'll be strong nothing is impossible if you really want it and I really want it not gonna stop, no matter what, no yeah this time, nothing can hold me back, no nothing can break me down, my spirit's indestructible. |-| Español (traducción) = Puedo sentirlo venir sobre mi Lo siento a mi alrededor He estado esperando este momento toda mi vida, es mi destino Existe un fuego escondido dentro de mi esperando salir ahora mismo no importa que, no importa como, yo se que lo conseguiré de algún modo Porque cuando el camino se sienta muy largo Yo seguiré soportando Yo seguiré adelante, Yo se que seré fuerte Indestructible No dejare que nadie me haga caer Indestructible Nada podrá detenerme ahora Indestructible Tengo, tengo que hacerlo, tengo que seguir adelante Indestructible El ultimo hombre en pie Yo estoy listo para lo que sea Yo nunca me daré por vencido Nada puede romper mi espíritu porque es indestructible No puedo explicarlo, es increíble la fuerza que siento dentro de mi nada es imposible Yo se que encontrare mi camino a través de una tormenta, a través de la más oscura noche cualquier cosa que se aproxime estará bien No daré vuelta atrás, yo estoy listo, para el futuro ahora Porque cuando el camino se sienta muy largo Yo seguiré soportando Yo seguiré adelante, Yo se que seré fuerte Nada es imposible si verdaderamente lo deseas y yo verdaderamente lo deseo sin parar, sin importar qué, no yeah esta vez, nada puede frenarme, no nada puede hacerme caer, mi espíritu es indestructible. Categoría:Banda sonora